


Reality Check

by persuasivus



Series: Reality Check - Dominga "Daddy" Duarte x Reader [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lemon, Manipulation, POV Lesbian Character, Prison, Prison Sex, References to Drugs, Smut, hire gun, hitman - Freeform, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persuasivus/pseuds/persuasivus
Summary: Quiet days could only be such because of a rising storm and Daddy knew it.There was something unsettling about this day and it was not the usual beef with Carol’s girls. She could not describe it but it was a primal feeling - in her gut.Something was definitely going to happen, but not in a million years could have Daddy guessed that the event would bring her back to the old days of her reality. But as soon as she had her gaze locked with that of the one person who had shaken her world completely, she knew this will turn out to be a brutal reality check.One that might not end well...For where there is a storm, there is also love...or hate...or both...
Relationships: Dominga "Daddy" Duarte/Nicky Nichols, Dominga "Daddy" Duarte/Reader
Series: Reality Check - Dominga "Daddy" Duarte x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Dominga “Daddy” Duarte x Reader

“Where you at?” - Barb’s sharp voice brought me back from my thoughts. A slight, but reassuring nod from my end was all she needed to continue with her story, or plan, or whatever it was that she was saying.

I was sitting at our table, trying to be present, but something was keeping me distracted. It was like I could not keep my focus - the words coming from her mouth were losing their meaning the second they were escaping in between Barb’s slightly chapped lips.

I wondered how different they might look if she took a little bit more care about herself. Maybe I could secretly slip a chapstick under her pillow as a Christmas present, otherwise, she might stare me to death if I even mention this dehydration issue. A small puff of air moved past my lips as the idea made me chuckle.

Barb had turned her attention to me once more: “With all of this Christmas excitement, the level of demand will be higher, I expect us to be able to cover it with enough supply.”

By the tone of her voice and the barely noticeable twitch of the corner of her mouth, I knew this was a demand, not a question. And it was also directed to me. Her eyes were crystal clear and full of expectations, which I knew, had to be met. Better keep the beast at bay, than trying to fool around with it without even a bone.

As long as her personal stash was intact and the business was going around smoothly, Barb was happy, which meant more time for me to plan expansion ideas into the other blocks and retaliation against the last C-block attack on our distribution.

With my fingers interlocked and firmly placed on top of the table, I held her stare and assured her that the demand will be met as the arrangements with Hellman have already been met.

“He will want an additional 10% on top of his usual cut, though, only during the season.” - I managed to say, trying to calm Barb and the girls down. She was an intelligent, perceptive but a primal woman, and sometimes her anger could get the best of her - not leaving enough time for reaction.

“With the last two orders we made enough profit to double the last shipment and we should manage to sell it before the end of the Christmas season in seven days.” - I whispered, making my point, knowing that most of the girls were only interested in the fact that the shipment was doubled.

“And for New Year we should be able to even triple that, helping us save enough cash until we are halfway through spring, so we can also focus on expanding the market.”

There was quiet rumbling between the girls, but Barb was clearly pleased. She waved her hand to the girl with the roller cart full of treats and told everyone to get whatever they want - her treat. The smug smile on her face was saying enough - after spending plenty of time with her I knew that she had three priorities - getting her daily high, having a constantly full bank account, and most importantly - outdoing her sister in everything. Plans, drugs, money, girls - you name it.

“Don’t be shy, Daddy, get yourself something.” - the Boss started, but not long after leaned across the table and whispered discretely “And it better be strong, because you have a lot of work waiting for you, baby.”

Her joke fell flat with me, mostly because it was not a joke, but I learned to accept her kindness and rare moments of happiness when presented with an opportunity to do so. Without wasting more time, I clapped my hands together and turned back, standing from the metal bench.

My eyes immediately fell on the blue cart filled with all the different goods. My body was craving something sweet. Probably because I was still feeling a weird tension in my gut. The conversation almost made me forget that I was at a totally different place before Barb asked me about the Christmas deal plan.

Cold shivers ran down my spine and with the gloomy thoughts that surfaced in my mind, I knew my eyes got dark as well. Probably it was just because of the Santa season - both my favorite and least favorite time of the year. It took me years to forget, but the memories and the sharp sting in my heart never fail to visit me, always around the same time every year - always around Christmas. 

With an empty wink, I asked the girl to get me a Snickers. Her fingers felt cold and slender when she handed it to me, but with the corner of my eye, I saw the main entrance door to D-Block get opened. A chilly gush of air flew around the room, and it felt far colder than her touch.

Just as I opened my sweet treat, I turned my head around in the direction of the entrance, where a couple of guards were leading several new inmates. The howls and whistles echoed around the room.

“Fresh blood!” - a skinhead chick commented from the table beside me. I bit a piece of my snickers and felt the peanuts crunch and melt in my mouth. Looking at all of the new ladies, a strange excitement ran through me.

With all of the recent pressure from the C-Block competition, I haven’t been able to indulge in the sheer pleasures of life, such as feeling the softness of someone’s lips on mine, or the warmth of their depths around my fingers as their moans tickles my ears.

My teeth grazed my bottom lip as I was observing the new ladies from a distance, but suddenly it all stopped. Frozen in time, that is how I felt as from around the corner, a silhouette appeared. So familiar, but distant at the same time. As if my body sent out a mysterious, invisible signal to her, she looked straight in my direction, and even from where I was standing - probably 50 feet away, I could hear the surprise in the sharp breath she took as soon as she saw me.

My eyes were burning and drowning at the same time - burning with desire to do something, anything really - talk to her, explain to her, kiss her, apologize; and drowning with sorrow as I knew she would rather have me dead than go anywhere near her.

The stale white light from the prison lights made her eyes look like sparkly thunderbolts and her clenched jaw only exaggerated the look. “Hurry up inmates.” With her chin up high, she did not spare me a second glance, leaving me absolutely bare in front of her and my soul. She followed the rest of the new inmates closely as the officer was leading them to their new cabins.

Exposed. There was no other word I could use. I just felt so exposed, even knowing that no one else in the room, or even in the whole prison, could ever suspect what this tension is about. I knew and she knew as well and this was enough to make me go back in time and remember why I love Christmas and why I hate it.

Like fire and ice - what we did to each other was beyond forgiving, but mostly what I did. She had disappeared from my sight a couple of minutes ago, after climbing the stairs to the second floor, but I felt so immobilized. The snickers in my hand had melted, so I tossed it in the trash in a rather angry manner. Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I licked them clean, not even blinking once. My eyes burning, raging for release.

“I have to go.” - I managed to mumble out, then left the room, gathering some looks from my fellow inmates, but this was the least of my concerns. Without even knowing it, I was already in the laundry room. Slamming the metal door behind me, I kicked the bucket left near it and screamed.

The blond locks were tangled in between my fingers, but the more I was pulling, the better I felt. The pain, made me realize it was not all nightmare, she was truly here.

You were here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Amor Omnia Vincit | Persuasivus


End file.
